


Hope Is A Fickle Thing

by fallingskys



Category: Gorillaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 03:05:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15921524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingskys/pseuds/fallingskys
Summary: “Why would you put so much hope in me? Things have clearly never worked out for me!”





	Hope Is A Fickle Thing

You’d been sitting in the living room with the other member’s of Ace’s band, you continued to call it that despite your boyfriend assuring you it definitely wasn’t his band, when you’d gotten the notification.

You’d lazily checked your phone to see a notification from Tumblr about Gorillaz trending, it was neat but nothing phenomenal or shock inspiring. You’d turned to watch Noodle’s face change in emotions as she scrolled through post after post, occasionally laughing but all the time seeming like she was trying to hold back anger or sadness despite her cool composure.

“What’s wrong?” You finally asked and she’d shrugged.

“Nothing really, a viral joke is all I’m sure though I’m not sure about if it’s in poor taste or not considering the situation,” She said and you had a feeling it had to do with Murdoc, especially since she’d recently went on a journey to find him a week or so ago and returned the other day tired and disappointed.

“The situation?” You try again, your final attempt at getting any information, knowing pushing her for information was never a good strategy for anything really.

“Murdoc is dead,” She deadpanned.

“I’m sorry?” You ask and Russel looks up from the couch at Noodle.

“You okay Noodle? Wanna talk about it or something baby girl? Even if that is a bunch of shit fans came up with, know Murdoc’s a hard thing for you to talk about. Almost as hard as it is for D,” He says and she nods, leaving you in confusion and slight disarray.

You hadn’t really felt one way or another about the past band member. You’d heard stories about him doing ridiculous and rude things but overall he’d seemed like any corrupted celebrity you’d see broadcasted across the news for a short story to entertain the public before more serious subjects, a kind of brief distraction before being plunged into chaos.

You’d known he was a difficult subject for almost everyone in the band and that was about it. Nobody told stories about him or laughed about the past member, almost like they had all agreed that his name was forbidden to be brought up except in extremely serious conversation. For Ace, he’d been a brief role model and someone that Murdoc owed a favour and you knew that he used to treat 2D badly.

You didn’t guess that some viral images of a person who’d been texted by the man would cause such stress in the household. You’d went to bed a little bit later after Noodle left the room with Russel, whispering to one another about difficulties they’d dealt with involving Murdoc, not really feeling up like there was anything to stay up for.

You’d been woken up to screaming and yelling coming from the lower floor of the small house and headed down the stairs almost immediately, always looking to solve conflict before it got worse even if it got you into sticky situations sometimes.

“Tell me you know nothing about this! Tell me that these theories are just that theories!” You heard Noodle yell and tugged at the bottom of your shirt nervously as you made your way into the kitchen standing by the door so that you were out of the way but you could hear and see everything happening.

“Noodle, calm down love. Got to be cool and collected in this type a situation. Read tha’ in a self help book once, I can borrow it to you if you want. Anyways, as the leader of this band I really fink we should all go out an-” You heard 2D say from the corner of the kitchen closest to Noodle and the door to leave the house through.

“2D. Out. Now,” She said, pointing to the door.

“I’m telling you Noodle! I didn’t do anything, swear to God,” You heard Ace counter and watched as 2D made his way over to you.

“Good luck tryin’ to join tha’ conversation,” He told you, sounding upset at being dismissed so easily as he made his way outside with a cigarette in hand.

“Prove it. I’ve been piecing together these hints and they all seem to point to you. It’d be very convenient to get a fan to open a valve and get rid of the only thing keeping you from staying in our band forever,” Noodle said.

“Alright, what do I haves to do to convince you I’m not some spy for El Mierda?” Ace asked and you could tell he was exasperated.

“Nothing. I’m figuring this out on my own. I have to do everything on my own because 2D is like my brother who I take care of and Russel has enough to deal with right now. I will figure it out and then you can join back in the band, until then I want you out of this house,” She said, turning around briefly to mutter what sounded like “I apologize for this, I really do” before leaving through the kitchen door.

“Ace, what was that about? Are, are you going to be okay?” You ask, walking so that the only thing separating you and your boyfriend was an oddly decorated table that you were leaning across to look at him.

“I’m fine toots, Noodle needs a break from me is all,” He says, sounding disappointed.

“It’ll be fine,” You say, leaning even more so that you can rest your hand on top of his,”I believe in you. I bet if you wanted, you could even go help find whoever this person is and prove to Noodle that it’s not you! I know how much you like this band, you shouldn’t give up yet. You’re so great at playing music and I know you’re really passionate about it and if this band kicks you out, I know you’ll get right back on your feet and find something you love even more!”

“Why would you put so much hope in me?” He asks quietly and you open your mouth to say something but decide against it.

“Things have clearly never worked out for me! When I was tryin to be some kind of villain the gang and I couldn’t do any good when it came to that and now, when I try and do something good, I can’t even manage that without getting kicked out,” He says, frustration aching in his words.

“I put so much hope in you because you don’t do it yourself,” You say and he looks at you in confusion.

“How do you figure?” He asks.

“You never give yourself a chance at anything and you never let yourself hope for what you want. So I have to do the work for both of us and you have double the motivation for me, since I can get down sometimes. On those days, you cover for me and today,” You tell him standing up, “On that front, I’m covering for you.”

You hear him sigh and look back up at you, hands in the pockets of his jacket.

“You’re right. I’m going to give her a little time to cool off and then I’ll talk to her, how’s that sound sweets?” He asks.

“Wonderful! We can spend some time together while you wait if you want, I know a killer place to hang out,” You offer and he nods.

“I’m always looking for cool people and cool places to hang out, sounds like a date,” He says and finally cracks a small smile that you take as a small victory on this already hectic day.


End file.
